Fate's Hand
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: Sasuke ventures into a village where he meets a fortune teller. What lies in his future? "You will die by a hand you once knew."
1. The Premonition

This short story came to me one day, it only has two chapters in it. As I've been watching and reading the Naruto series, I came to a weird conclusion: some major character is going to kick the bucket. It's not that I don't like Sasuke, I just really think with all he's done it's going to kick him in the rear some day, and I think his death will be what will happen. I will warn you now, there are some spoilers here. If you didn't know Itachi's secret or what Sasuke does when he finds this little tidbit out, I wouldn't recommend reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series

Fate's Hand

Chapter 1

The Premonition

When one heard the name Sasuke Uchiha, many thoughts would come to the mind. Most of all, traitor or evil would be the words most people who knew him would think. Still though those thoughts that plagued others would not linger in Sasuke's own dark mind; noting the stares of villagers in villages he had been in, Sasuke knew he gave off the aura of danger. No sane person would even attempt to fight him less they wished for death.

His team had pulled into a local village in the Iron country to rest for the night. Sasuke needed to be in prime condition if he wished to survive a battle with the five Kages of the ninja world.

It seemed insane but it was what Sasuke wished. After defeating his brother and meeting Madaara Uchiha, Sasuke wanting nothing more than to defend his fallen brother's honor. The only way to accomplish that was to wipe the world of ninja from the face of the Earth.

His quest started with the destruction of the five Kages.

Iron country was terribly cold, snow covering the ground everywhere. The people of this country wore heavy fur clothing everywhere they went. None of these people knew what would go down in their own country. Perhaps in some cases, ignorance was indeed pure bliss.

"Tell your fortune young man?"

An old woman's voice hurled Sasuke back to reality. She wore long dark robes and stood outside her small, one window home, smiling at him with a toothless smile.

Sasuke snorted. No way in hell will he do such a trivial thing. With that thought in his mind he continued on his way, ignoring the old woman.

"Your plan will not succeed, Sasuke Uchiha."

Warrior feet stopped dead in the snow. Sasuke gripped his sword.

"No need to kill me, traitor of Konoha. I am a mere old fortune teller." The old woman showed no fear as she spoke to one of the most ruthless missing-nins to date. "I can tell you why your plan will not succeed."

Still on his guard, Sasuke stood before the woman, his gaze intense.

"Please step into my parlor." She offered and he took, though with tension in his body and mind.

She instructed Sasuke to sit in a chair that was near a table covered with a red cloth. A clear globe sat in the middle of said table with another chair across from him. The old woman sat in the other chair, placed crackled hands around the clear globe.

"You have done many an evil things, Sasuke Uchiha." The woman stated while gazing into the clear ball. "To let go of strong bonds to gain power…To kill a brother who sacrificed his soul to protect you…most unpleasant."

The hairs stood on the back of Sasuke's head. By the looks of it, this old woman was the real deal.

For no one but Madaara and Sasuke knew of Itachi's once most inner thoughts.

"The gods do not favor you I am afraid…" The old woman looked stoic. She showed no emotion whatsoever. "Thus your plan to rid the world of ninjas will fall." Finally she sat her eyes upon his own dark ones.

"For you will die by a hand you once knew."

"Sasuke!" Karin suddenly burst in, out of breath. "I know where the Kages are!"

Silent, the last Uchiha stood, turned his back to the old woman.

"Heed my words, Sasuke Uchiha…If you do not repent for the transgressions you have done, you will die."

He left the old woman's words in the stale air of the village, not caring what the future held.

If he is to die, he would take the Kages with him.

Next chapter: You're Welcome


	2. You're Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series

Fate's Hand

Chapter 2

You're Welcome

They had made good time in the Iron country to land in the main city where Karin said she felt the chakra of the five kages. They were gathered in a room tight with samurai security. Sasuke smirked inside; mere samurai could not stop him.

However, the figure standing in the snow, stopping his path was no samurai.

Suigetsu smirked. "Well, if it isn't the little Kyuubi container."

Naruto Uzamaki stood before them, blocking their path. This Naruto was different than the last Sasuke had seen. This blonde boy looked like a man, his eyes intense.

Sasuke knew the blonde man would never let them pass.

"I can't let you do it, Sasuke." Sasuke's old idiot teammate's voice carried in the wind as snow blew in their faces.

Suigetsu's smirk turned into a grin. "Let us handle the brat, Sasuke-kun."

"You'll be dealing with us instead of him." The team turned to find Konoha ninja behind them, Sasuke knew them all.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, and the boy named Sai whom Sasuke had met while under Orochimaru's services.

Suigetsu chuckled, gripped his sword.

"Fine with me."

With his team occupied, Sasuke had no choice but to fight his old hyperactive teammate. Maybe this was to happen, the two meeting again like this, battling again until one of them falls.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Do you seriously believe you can stop me, Naruto?" He mocked. "I thought you wanted to take me back."

Naruto however stood still, not saying a word.

The battle began soon after, the two former teammates engaging in an all out struggle. Sasuke had to admit that the blond haired idiot had indeed gotten much stronger than their last meeting. He had even required the activation of his Sharingon to fight Naruto.

It felt like minutes to them but hours to others if they had watched the struggle of light and dark. Yes, that is what it was…a battle between light and dark; a never ending one that always appeared in times of fate.

Both near spent the two stopped, returning to their previous positions of facing one another.

"If I have to die, I will Sasuke." Naruto swore. "I won't let you harm any more people."

Sasuke frowned. He was getting bored. Now was the time to finish it.

"So be it." He began the activation of Ameterasu…

Until he felt immense, sheer pain.

Looking down his eyes grew wide at the tip of a sword that was protruding from his chest. Blood stained the white snow, time stood still.

"I won't let you hurt anymore people either, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke whipped his head over his shoulder, shock written clear on his face.

You will die by a hand you once knew.

She held tears in her green eyes, her pink locks swaying in the wind. Her hands did not shake as they held the sword that stabbed Sasuke. Nor did her tears fall as she pulled the sword from his body.

Sasuke fell to his knees, too overcome by shock to speak. Blood fell from his lips as his body fell onto the cold snow. As death began to take him, he felt the sting of someone's tears falling onto his cheeks and heard the whisper of a bubble gum haired girl.

"You're welcome."

…….Fate sometimes deals us hands that we would never expect…..


End file.
